Talk:Main Page/Archive 1
"Fanon" vs "Fanfic" This is a generic notification to wikis listed in the Fanon wikis Hub. I have started a discussion suggesting renaming the Hub to "Fanfic wikis". This discussion does NOT affect the name of this wiki whatsoever. While on Wikia many people have been using "fanfic" and "fanon" interchangably, "Fanon" to the world in general actually means something else, with a "notibility" implication (widly-accepted facts/things among fans but are not from the canon, and may have originated in fan fiction or inferred from what's left unsaid in the canon). If you are interested in the discussion, you may go to w:Talk:Fanon wikis. Again, this is only a discussion to rename the hub, I am not trying to rename your wiki. As this is a generic notification, unless you ping me on my talk page, I probably won't notice any replies right here. If I did not post this notification at the appropriate place that would reach the most of your users, please help spread the awareness of the discussion. Thank you. -Afker 20:28, 15 September 2007 (UTC) What is allowed in this wiki? * Given that "fanon" does not mean the same as "fan fiction", what matter from fan fiction can I include here? **Matter in fan faction which I have written? **Matter which is set in side branches of the timeline? E.g.:- ***I have seen (not written) a story set in a timeline side branch where in year 1 Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin. ***I have seen a fan fiction story written before Books 6 & 7 came out, and its author set it after year 7 finished, guessing wrongly what would happen in years 6 and 7. **Any fan fiction that seems to be well written? Or only what? **Anthony Appleyard (talk) 22:18, March 31, 2013 (UTC) How do you list character articles by the last name of a character? I notice on categories, some characters are listed alphabetically by last name and some are listed by first name. How should they be listed? Is there a code you need to get them to show by last name only? Also, I've noticed a few X-rated pictures on here. I'm not complaining, I just don't know if they're allowed on this wiki.Tiria Wildlough Owl Reception 20:44, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Article name policy Shouldn't there be a policy regarding article titles? We have articles such as this one, which is a clear example of an editor approptiating the basic name for a canon character and using to transmit their fanon version of it. As an editor of this wiki, I find this lack of order to be rather disorientating. A good solution for this would be adding an abbreviation or acronym of the story's title (or the editor's name) inside parentheses after the article's name, and not just in the "Appearances" category (if there is one), keeping the acronym-less titles restricted to the canon and the "shared articles", such as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or even the James Potter II articles. A good example of what I seek to be instituted are the articles of the editor Scopatore, who (from what I have seen) keeps the name of every article related to a character of his behind the name of the series it belongs to, something which I also practice with my personal articles regarding my stories. DarthImperius (talk) 23:31, March 16, 2017 (UTC)